My Little Phinny: Ferbship Is Magic
by Bpendragon
Summary: A crossover between Phineas and Ferb and My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, The boys build a portal to Equestria and adventures occur in both worlds
1. The Danville Situation

Author's note: This was the idea of my brother and myself, we only know the beginning, and not how it will end. Also, reviews would be greatly appreciated.

**Chapter 1: The Danville Situation**

Another gloriously sunny day had dawned across Maple Drive and as Phineas and Ferb beat the alarm clock again Phineas is already thinking of what to do.

"Hey Ferb, remember yesterday when we made that 'Rainbow-inator' for Isabella?" he inquired from across the room. "And then, how she said that it wasn't a rainbow she had never seen, but a unicorn?"

Ferb stared blankly back, but apparently this was enough for Phineas, who continued, "Why don't we remedy our mistake? I have some ideas of how to make this work."

He then noticed that their teal platypus was gone. "Wait, where's Perry? I mean he usually leaves, but not this early, oh well, wherever his platypus feet take him can't be that bad."

Perry had in fact headed down to his OWCA base below the streets of Danville and was conferencing with Major Monogram, taking studious notes as always. "Agent P, Doofenshmirtz has been seen recollecting his parts for his 'Gloom-inator 3000-inator' and is rechristening it the 'Gloom-inator 3001-inator' and intelligence shows that this is because of quote 'girly shows' being watched by grown men."

A voice comes from behind the camera, "Sir, I watch those shows, and I find them very good, remember, I even introduced them to you-"

"Shut it, Carl!" He snapped, and then turning back to Agent P he continued, "As we all know, Doof doing anything can mean that nothing good is about to happen, except when it does, which is surprisingly often…Well, never mind, go on Agent P, fight evil. Meanwhile, I need my pony fix."

As Perry jet-packed away he hears Carl's voicing trailing away, "See sir, I told you that you would like it."

By this point the boys have gotten up and rebuilt their Rainbow-inator. As well as a rectangle made out of cotton candy. Sticking her head in the back gate Isabella calls out sweetly, "Hey Phineas, whatcha' doin'?"

Buford, carrying Baljeet walks in, "Yeah, Dinner Bell, What's up?"

Phineas turns around after fiddling with a knob, "Well after mishearing Isabella yesterday Ferb and I thought it would be best to right our wrong, eh Ferb old boy?"

Ferb glances up from a dial blinking once he returned to his work.

Accepting this Isabella queried, while eyeing the rectangle of pink before her, "So exactly _how_ are you going to make it so I can see a unicorn? And better yet, What's with all this cotton candy?"

"Simple," Phineas responded, "I have collected 14 cubic meters of cotton candy and made this doorway the same way you make a portal in a computer game I played the other day, when I hit it with the rebuilt Rainbow-inator it should activate and take us to another realm, though, just to be safe, we ought to take the Rainbow-inator with us, because it can also act as a beacon or signal flare if it has to."

"Aah, that's so sweet of you, when do you activate it?" Isabella asked

"In Just a moment, Ferb needs to make a few last adjustments to make sure the power output is just right, and as a precaution, this one doesn't plug into a wall outlet, but we have attached a small cold fusion generator that can run this baby for 1000 years non-stop, the moon may have lost its man by then, but the Rainbow Beam will still be going strong."

At Doofenshmirtz's headquarters his evil jingle played as Perry bust in the front door, quickly being wrapped up by one of the numerous ropes that he could never seem to dodge. Seeing that his nemesis was here Doof stopped filling his Gloominator 3001-inator with the diabolical weather pellets.

"AAH, Perry the Platypus, about time you showed up, I was beginning to wonder if you'd be late." Perry rolls his eyes as a car horn blares outside, Doofenshmirtz continues, "Oh, traffic was bad? Well, never mind that now, for now I shall make everybody extremely sad and gloomy! But first let me explain why:

"When I was a young child in Gimmelshtump there was only one television set in the whole town, owned by a family with two young girls, whenever I wasn't being a Lawn Gnome I was over at their house watching that glorious tube, my interest in the machine is actually what got me started with my inventing…but I digress, the main point is that some of the shows I watched were, and are considered 'girly' and as I enjoyed these more and more I was ridiculed more and more, it wasn't enough to be forced to wear dresses, but that's another story. I had to be ridiculed for my enjoyment of some shows.

"Then the other day I went on to the internet, and guess what, it's now almost _cool_ to watch these shows, especially this one with ponies, and it makes them so HAPPY!...So, as a petty act of revenge I'll simply make the weather horrible so as to keep them indoors, stuck on their couches, and on the inte...well now that I think about it, this plan would actually backfire. Eh, whatever, it's all I got for today. So PREPARE FOR GLOOM!"

Candace had woken up later than usual, and simply needed to look out her window to see what it was today.

But still she wondered:

_A trampoline that can launch you to the stratosphere?_

_the world's smallest book?_

_An underground transportation system?_

What she saw was none of these, and even weirder than usual. _A rectangle of fluffy pink and a ray gun of some sort?_

"I don't know what it is you guys are going, but you are SO BUSTED!" She shouted out her window. Getting dressed quickly she ran downstairs and outside to see what was going on. As she stepped into the backyard Phineas flipped the switch on the Rainbow-inator blasting the base of the cotton candy door. After a fraction of a second he flicked the switch again leaving a swirling rainbow in the door. Satisfied he pushed a button and the Rainbow-inator shrunk down to the size of a credit card.

"Ok, everyone step in, it should take just a few seconds to port, on the other side I'm not sure exactly what we'll see. But we're about to find out."

Everyone stepped into the portal as Candace watched from behind the tree. As they slowly faded from view she snuck out and hopped in after them, thinking that if she followed them, she could always drag them right back. Almost as an afterthought she quickly texted Stacy and Jeremy about what she was doing, as well as her mom. She then dove after them, waiting for a few seconds as her vision swirled and blurred, soon it stopped, and she stepped into a totally different world.

She saw Phineas and demeanded, "Ok, where in the name of sanity are we?"

Ferb replied, "If my calculations are correct, Equestria, just a few miles outside of Ponyville. A land of mythical creatures and many wonders."

No one noticed that the portal they had stepped through slowly dissolved, as if it was being rained upon...

**End Chapter One**


	2. Multiple Twilight Scenario

Chapter 1: https:/docs.google.com/document/d/1__7-bjqtDtGiM/edit?hl=en_US

**Chapter 2: Multiple Twilight Scenario**

Twilight Sparkle woke up slightly later than usual, and after a few moments of disorientation due to the large window across the room, along with a large hourglass and a couple of Greek style busts of warrior unicorns. Suddenly a flood of memories came to her and she realized where she was. She was in her old chamber's in Canterlot. The Grand Galloping Gala had been the night before, and today was her day to show her friends around the capital. As she went downstairs to rouse her friends she was stopped by Spike.

"Twilight, a message from the Princesses, it came earlier this morning, but you told me not to disturb you." He said as he handed her a sealed scroll.

"You've done very good Spike." Then realizing all of what Spike had said, anxiety rising, "Wait? Did you say _princesses?_ Plural?"

"Um, yeah, it has both the Sun and Moon seals." He spoke, motioning to the scroll. Observing it closer Twilight spied the Moon in the center circle of the Sun, absent for the past thousand years, and now only used by Princess Luna, to have both seals on a document meant that it was of the utmost priority.

Ripping the scroll open she scanned it quickly, becoming more and more distraught as she read on.

"Spike what time is it?" She snapped.

"20 to 10" He stated matter of factually, he instantly noticed that this obviously was not good as Twilight fell down. "Twilight, is something wrong?"

"Is something wrong? IS SOMETHING WRONG? I was supposed to be at the castle 10 minutes ago, for a secret meeting with Celestia and Luna." Unable to hide her anxiety, and hyperventilating slightly she continued, "But I have to show my friends around Canterlot, and I don't want to be seen as a cop-out who abandons her friends...AARGH.

"Wait, I know, we'll use my latest spell, I shift you to look like me and talk like me, you show them around and state that Spike couldn't make it, as he was really sleepy, after that snafu with Owlowiscious that should suffice."

"Twilight, are you sure?"

"Yes, I am or my last name isn't Sparkle"

"Ok, just take it off as soon as possible ok?"

"Oh, I will, I don't worry, I really don't want a 'Multiple Pony Scenario' those are messy."

Hearing this, Spike gulped, "Multiple...Pony...Scenario? Isn't that when a pony gets split into two copies which start out the same but slowly diverge. One towards paranoia and OCD, the other towards romanticism and superfluity?"

Happy that her assistant had been listening Twilight beamed, "Why yes Spike, that's exactly what I mean, though it is unlikely to occur here as _I _will not be split but only making a look alike. Now could you please send a note to Celestia saying I'll be there as soon as I can?"

Spike obliged, and was surprised at the quick response, "No worries my faithful student, anypony has the right to be tired after last night, you more than most."

Hearing this Twilight physically perked up. "Ok, now that that is out of the way, let us begin, please stand on all fours Spike."

As Spike went down to the floor, Twilight summoned her power, and instead of the normal cone that usually appeared around her horn, a perfect tetrahedron formed out of blazing white lines, point hovering an inch above the tip of her horn it slowly rotated about, finally settling with one line aimed straight down her back, and the other two aimed directly at her hooves. Nothing happened for a second, then suddenly Twilight's skin seemed to peel off of itself in three neat pieces, left and right flanks, and her face and chest. However, there was no blood, no muscle or internal organs to be seen, but another layer of skin and fur, completely identical to the one that had just been removed. The three pieces rippled in the air momentarily before Spike floated up and they surrounded him knitting themselves together neatly, some blue sparks danced a little jig about his head and throat. Creating a horn, as Twilight's had not actually moved, and changing his voice so that he sounded like her. When this had happened the real Twilight fell to the ground panting.

Wondering to herself, _Why do I always collapse? I am one of the best student's of magic ever, why does one relatively simple transformation take so much out of me?_

Testing out his new skin Spike trotted around the room, saying, "Wow, I've never felt so invigorated before, Rarity is sure to notice me now...hehe, oh wait, I'm not 'Spike' I'm 'Twilight Sparkle'"

"Right you are, and I hear that the voice transformation worked." Twilight intoned from across the room. "Ok, let's get going, the rest of the girls are going to be getting up soon, and we can't have me being seen leaving twice."

Saying this she raced downstairs and out of the room. However, she knew she was too late as Applejack poked her head out of her room, "What was that ruckus up in your room just now?"

Ignoring her inquiries, as well as those of Rainbow Dash as she came in from a morning workout she ran out the door and teleported her way to the castle, she was not a fan of teleporting indoors as the energy release could sometimes burn papers.

Upon arrival at the castle she ran into the throne room and bowed before the princesses. As the doors closed Luna spoke "You know, you didn't have to do that shape shifting spell, your friends would have understood."

Back at the library Spike, trying his best to be like Twilight walked down the stairs, and seei. "Morning girls, how are you all today?"

"Honestly, I'm slightly baffled" Rainbow Dash, "You just left, and now you're coming back through, it's like you looped."

Spike would have tugged at his collar had he one to tug at. "Well, yeah, I kinda remembered something and went back through the balcony door..."

The group was intensely silent staring at Spike in Twilight's skin, even Fluttershy wasn't mentally humming to herself. Seeing that this impasse was going nowhere, Rarity spoke up, "Darling, don't we have places to be, and lovely things to see?"

"Yeah, lets go girls I have scheduled out our day, starting in town we'll have breakfast at the same shop we were at last night, the donuts are absolutely divine when fresh, Princess Celestia actually likes them so much she orders them at the Castle every morning for her breakfast after raising the sun.

"Then we'll head over towards the Royal Spa and Pool, great place to spend a morning recuperating. After that I'm thinking of heading to the tower and showing you the Crown Jewels, did you know that Spike actually attempted to _eat_ one of the Princess's largest diamonds the first time I took him there? Or, that the jewel in her tiara changes daily, cycling through every week?"

This first revelation caused everyone to break out in fits of laughter, most of all Rainbow dash causing her to crash about till she settled on Applejack's back.

Upon shrugging off the shrieking Pegasus she stated bluntly "Ok, sugar, but what then?

"Lunch in the park, then Celestia's Golden Apple Tree, not edible by anyone unless they get royal permission, without which, the apples will disintegrate upon being plucked, only to reappear back on the tree, but fortunately for us we have permission for one apple apiece."

Pinkie Pie hearing this, "OOH Snacks? Hmm, I wonder if I should use mine in a batch of special cupcakes."

"Um, actually no" Spike spoke, "First off, these things are real solid gold, with a special charm to make them possible to be eaten, but only by the intended. Second, Why waste something so absolutely divine, they taste just like the perfect apple to each individual who tries one. Spike claims his taste like a crisp red delicious with hints of Beryl and Aluminum Oxide. Mine are a honey crisp that has just a touch of tart with it."

Finally getting up off the floor , Rainbow Dash inquired, "What in the HAY are Beryl and Aluminum Oxide?"

As Spike opened Twilight's mouth to speak, Fluttershy answered from across the room, beating out even Rarity as she started to speak, "Emeralds, Sapphires and Rubies. Sapphires and Rubies are the same with just slightly different impurities."

"OK, I'm just gonna take that at face value." Rainbow said, "Now let's get this show on the road"

The morning passed uneventfully, and as the group neared the Golden Apple Tree Spike/Twilight became more and more agitated. Noticing this Pinkie Pie spoke up, "Twilight what's wrong?"

Before Spike could answer a bright flash soared across the sky, spreading out from the direction of Ponyville, suddenly it was upon them, A rush of wind followed by a blinding light, the combination of which stunned them all for a few seconds. The energy from the blast had another consequence.

Rainbow Dash, the first to gain her senses back, stared at where Twilight, or at least a good facsimile thereof, had been standing, "Wait, your not Twilight Sparkle, your Spike, I thought you were too tired." She said, her eyes narrowing.

Seeing that his goose had been cooked he quickly blurted out "I'msorrysosorry ."

Applejack came over, "Woah, woah, slow down, you said Twilight was where?"

"Castle..." Spike huffed, "with...the...princesses..."

"Then let's go to the castle" Rarity said.

"Yes, lets, and please Spike, ride on my back." offered Fluttershy

Thus decided they trotted across the grounds to the entrance to the throne room. However, when they got there, they ran into a brick wall. The Guards.

When Spike inquired about Twilight the response was short and terse, "Princesses Sparkle, Luna and Celestia will be out when they are done."

Rarity incredulous asked, "Wait, did you just say Princess Sparkle? Oh dear, I'm never going to be able to-"

The door crashed open and Celestia, Luna, and Twilight were all standing there looking as if they were ready for war. This caused everyone to chorus in things like "Twilight you're royalty?" or, "Wait, what is this?"

After several seconds of this jabbering Twilight had had enough, "QUIEEET!" she shouted, and everypony calmed down.

Everypony but Pinkie Pie, who continued, "Then she said 'Why yes oatmeal, maybe I am CRAZ...' oops, hehe, you were saying Twilight?"

It was not Twilight, nor was it even Celestia who spoke, but Luna, "My sister and I have deemed that we may be in need of an heir to our thrones, in such a case that we will no longer be able to rule, and after Blueblood, formerly titled Prince, treated Rarity last night, as well as Octavia a couple weeks ago we deemed him unfit to rule, as he has yet to learn anything. Twilight was the obvious choice, and has stated a desire to continue to live her life as it was until such a time arises. One side affect of all this is that all of you will live for a couple thousand years at a minimum."

Twilight then added, "Girls, I'm sorry about lying to you, but might I ask, why are you here? And Spike, why do you no longer look like me?"

Spike answered, "There was a large gust of wind and a blinding light, it seemed to come from the vicinity of Ponyville, when we finally regained our senses, I was back to my normal self, and I'm glad too."

To this Celestia responded, "That was why we were coming out, we were out for longer than you because I just had the marble in here polished, and it acted like an oversize mirror, taking us all down for a while, even me. Which says that this was an extremely large amount of energy that was released, because, as you all should know, magic is simply energy in a form that is currently really indescribable, and if Twilight's spell was removed, that must mean that we are dealing with something I have never seen before, because even I have trouble removing some of her spells, especially when she doesn't want them removed. I propose that the six of you and Spike go and investigate what this was, while Luna and I work out the final details of Twilight's ascendancy."

Suddenly, another beam shot across the sky, this one a rainbow. starting near the ground of the valley and arcing through the airspace between Canterlot and Cloudsdale.

"Well I think I know where we need to start." Stated Applejack.

**End Chapter 2**

**Author's Note:** Yes I mean to say that "The Vinyl Scratch" was on the air during the time that season one was occurring. The logic is this: "Winter Wrap Up" mentioned the new year. If Celestia banished Luna on the day of the Summer Sun Celebration, as "Mare in The Moon" suggests (June 19-21 our terms, depending on year) The Celestian Calendar would have started immediately, and that year would be considered 1 B.C.C (Before Celestian Calendar) six months pass till December ends and 1 C.C. (Celestian Calender, there is no year 0 in the Gregorian or Julian calendars, as such it would make sense that there would be no year 0 for the Celestian Calender) begins. 1000 years pass, and Nightmare Moon is released in June of year 1000 C.C. After 6-9 months we come to "Winter Wrap Up" which would have occurred sometime in early (before March 20th or so) 1001 C.C. Or, if the Calendar was retroactive, Luna was banished June of year 1 C.C. meaning that the series starts at the Summer Sun Celebration of year 1001, and "Winter Wrap Up" signals that year 1002 had started. Either way, it can be said that the Grand Galloping Gala occurred after the invention/discovery of radio, and due to time frames given in the "Vinyl Scratch Tapes" probably after Octavia's concert.

Also, I had to fight myself away from having Rainbow Dash twitch after the "Special Cupcakes" line, I'm trying to keep this as close canon as possible (even with the VST stuff)


	3. Two Worlds Collide

**Chapter 3: Two worlds Collide**

After a few minutes of walking Phineas came to a halt in a small clearing in the light woods they were wandering through. This caused a small pile-up behind him with the suddenness of his actions.

"What was that for?" Candace demanded.

"Isn't it simple?" Isabella asked her. "Phineas stopped because there is finally a break in the trees large enough to fire the Rainbow-inator through. He's been looking to the sky this whole time."

"Ok, that's slightly scary." Candace offered, "Why would you follow his eyes?"

Before Isabella could respond Phineas cut in, "Why yes, Isabella that is exactly right. Ferb, the -inator"

The green-haired Brit handed over the folded piece of equipment with very little pomp, and Phineas set it upon the ground. Finding the small latch on one side he clicked it and stepped back as the machine bloomed up.

"Mad folding skills Ferb, I wonder what you can do with a map?" Phineas said as he approached the -inator. He then continued, "Why don't we rename this contraption, "-inator" just sounds slightly evil. How about the 'Rainbow Optical Widget' or ROW for short?"

Buford spoke up at this, "Isn't that what you do with a BO-AT?"

"Why yes, yes it is." Intoned Baljeet, and that decided Phineas proceeded to push the button, sending a rainbow arcing high into the sky, over some clouds that looked quite a bit like spires of a castle.

As this display of optics caused one orange Earth Pony to state the obvious was also seen by her younger sister. Who, at the Cutie Mark Crusaders' treehouse was trying to figure out what adventure they would have today.

Seeing the rainbow she shouted to the others, "Guys, everyponys home from the Gala! See? Rainbow Dash is already streaking across the sky!"

Scootaloo ran over to the window and stared at the technicolor display Sweetie Belle piped up "Wait, the rainbow is not coming down from sky to ground but look, its pushing higher and higher up, and going _towards_ Canterlot. Why would Rainbow Dash head back the way she had come?"

This sparked a thought in Applebloom's mind, "Girls are y'all thinking what I'm thinking?"

Half a second passed and then all three of them shouted together "! YAY!"

Having decided on their course of action for the next twenty minutes the CMC ran out of the clubhouse and towards Fluttershy's house, because that was where the rainbow seemed to be emanating from. After crashing straight through the center of town on Scootaloo's scooter they came to the edge of the woods, where the dismounted and continued on foot, sneaking about as they had learned to do from there several mishaps and adventures.

As they neared the glade where the group of humans was standing they slowed to a crawl, Scootaloo And Sweetie Belle keeping the extra appendages of their respective races as close to the ground as possible to keep from knocking down any branches.

"Did anyone else hear that?" asked Isabella to the others.

"You mean that rustling bush over there?" Buford inquired, using his nerd as a pointer.

"Yeah, I see and hear it too." Said Phineas.

Suddenly several things happened at once, the were not but flashes of color to everyone but Isabella, who through years as a Fireside Troop Leader had learned many valuable lessons in having good reflexes.

First, three fillies erupted into the clearing, bowling over Candace, as she was the one closest to them. Buford and Baljeet went down seconds later as Applebloom used everything she had learned from her sister and Rainbow Dash to quickly subdue them. Scootaloo hit Ferb like a freight train, taking him down cleanly. Phineas almost made it, as he was one of the farthest away from the point that the ponies had entered. That, combined with Sweetie Belle, was always the one searching for the most elegant solution, and she was taking her time getting there.

This time she attempted to bring down a branch that was hanging over him and Isabella. Her magic wasn't as strong as she thought it was and only managed to bring down the farthest end, which though moving slower, was still fast enough to send Phineas reeling.

Seeing this Isabella almost exploded, "O. No. You. Did. Not!" and pulling her sash out of her pocket she deftly lassoed the young fillies and tied them up.

The fillies stared at each other for a few seconds and then Sweetie Belle piped up, "See girls, I told you learning obscure languages would be good."

"Fine!" huffed Scootaloo, "But we still have yet to use Klingon, Lojban, or l33t, and I am barely counting Teddy Bear Hamster, and only because we helped Fluttershy that one time."

Of course to the humans, all slowly recovering sounded nothing like English, but more along the lines of "Neigh, whinny whinny, neigh"

"Come again?" requested Phineas, finally back on his feet, triangular head with nothing more than a faint bruise on it.

Switching to English Applebloom obliged, "Sorry about that, this is the first time we've been able to use English with anyone but Twilight."

"So I take it that not that many ponies know English then?" Phineas continued.

"Yeah, but I've never asked why, it's easier to use than Horse, where the wrong inflection can change 'I love you" into 'I wish you would just go and rot' though its gotten better since the invention of radio and the telephone, but we still have a way to go. Also, can we please get untied?"

"Hehe" Isabella giggled as she reached down and smartly yanked a portion of her sash and the Cutie Mark Crusader's tumbled out.

"Well, at least it tells us that we need the translators I brought." said Ferb, "Though I think we ought to wait a few moments to test the truth in Applebloom's statement"

"WHY?" demanded Candace, "We have them, let's use them!"

In response Ferb just turned to look down the path the were headed, which was also where a thundering of hoofsteps could be heard, along with what sounded distinctly like bouncing.

Twilight and the girls had taken the Royal Carriage, one of her new perks, and had gotten to Ponyville as fast as they could. Upon Dismissing the Guards to her Library she and the others tore out of town. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy hovering over the rest. Rarity and Twilight both were crackling with energy, Applejack had her game face on, and then there was Pinkie Pie. Never quite getting the gravity of the situation she just bounced along like she normally did, not a care in the world. Approaching the clearing they heard voices, no one but Twilight understood. While the others shared confused glances, especially Rarity and Applejack, because though they could hear their sisters, they couldn't make out the gibberish. Twilight was understanding everything, and half of her wanted to laugh, the other half was not as amused.

Barging into the clearing the friends saw the three fillies and six other creatures all chattering along in what sounded to be gibberish.

Looking up Applebloom switched to Horse "Hey sis, What's up?"

"What in tarnation are you doing?" Applejack yelled.

"Why sis, we're just talking with our knew friends"

Slipping something onto his ear Phineas called across, "How do you do?"

This simple statement caused everyone to stop in their tracks, everyone but Pinkie Pie. As the human's had heard English and the Ponies had heard their native Horse, and Pinkie Pie, well she was Pinkie Pie.

This revelation caused another round of excited babble to erupt. Once again Twilight was the one to calm everyone down, and even Pinkie Pie listened. Twilight then continued, "Welcome to Equestria, I am Twilight Sparkle, and these are my friends. I can see that you have already met some of the younger townsfolk, and I would love to give you a tour, but, seeing as you are obviously not from the era...eh...area, we really ought to head up to Canterlot so that you may meet the Princesses." then, upon seeing the look on the Cutie Mark Crusaders' faces she spoke again, "And yes you three can come too, but please, no shouting."

"Yay!" Whispered the trio.

Ferb reached over, shut off the ROW and folded it, "Well time to meet some royalty that is not from my own country."

**End****Chapter**** 3**

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

Just two things:

1. Remember to read everything if something doesn't make sense, that includes the Author's Note at the beginning of chapter 1

2. Sorry for taking forever, school is just about to start, and August was full of stuff I didn't exactly want to do, but had to all the same


End file.
